Magician Monkey
Magician Monkey is the tower that first appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Appearance The monkey wears a magician's hat, it wears a black suit, white shirt with a black bow tie, black pants and holds a magician's wand. Also, on the head, it has a black mustache. Overview Magician Monkey uses the magic wand to turn bloons into magical projectiles that shoots which is randomized. Affects all non-MOAB-Class Bloons and instantly pops them. It shoots every 7 seconds. However, unlike most of the towers, the target priority changed "Close" to "Weak", in which, Weak makes the tower attacks Bloons that are the weakest in the tower's range. The magical projectiles Upgrades Path 1 Stronger Magic ($780) *Description: "Enhanced magic powers means more damage and pierce to random projectiles." *Details: It gives the following stats: Even Stronger Magic ($1,050) *Description: "Extreme magic means more powerful than ever before and can affect MOAB-Classes but damages doing 25 damage and when the MOAB-Class is destroyed, it turns into 2 magical projectiles that shoots." *Details: It gives the following stats: Illusive Cloning ($4,500) * Description: "Spawns clones everywhere in the track every 4 seconds." * Details: Every 4 seconds, it adds a clone of the unupgraded Magician Monkey onscreen anywhere in the track and lasts for 14 seconds. Clones cannot be upgraded and takes no footprint. However, if the tower sold with this upgrade, the clones disappeared. Enchanted Portals ($8,750) * Description: "Spawns portals every 10 seconds which bloons gets back onto the entrance. Also, but that is directly from the end, and goes longer, obviously." * Details: Every 10 seconds, it adds a enchanted portal anywhere in the track which goes back up to 30 bloons (also counts MOAB-Classes below a BAD) to the entrance and lasts for 20 seconds. Doctor Strange ($78,500) * Description: "The sorcerer uses magic spells trying to stop bloons with the craziness and madness, and when the bloon gets near the exit, it spawns many portals that summons groups of specialized monkeys, reinforcements, and others." * Details: Has a following effects: ** Tao Mandalas is occuring every 15th attack which transforms a strongest bloon into a single permanent 2/3/0 Monkey Genies, 2/0/3 Wizard Monkeys or 4/0/2 Druid Monkeys. ** He casts the Blinding Spell every 7.5 seconds that casts dark red metallic bands that stops bloons which can temporary immobilizes for 5 seconds. ** He casts a Shield Spell, a spell will surround your life count, protecting you for 100 lives. Every round, 10 lives will be regenerated to that amount, up to a max of 100. ** He casts a Water Spell anywhere every 20 seconds that spawns a magic lake that places water towers (Example: Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Sub) and has a size of a 0/0/1 Ice Monkey; up to 3 can be placed (lakes lasts indefinitely unless selled) and lakes splashes a burst of water every 5 seconds that pushes back Bloons by 35% and does 20 damage and 50 pierce. ** Clones of Magician Monkey is now upgraded to 2/0/0. ** Enchanted portals can go back up to 50 bloons (also counts MOAB-Classes below an OTOMA) to the entrance, pops by 3 layers by default when touched, and pops instantly every 10th bloon when touched (BADs and OTOMAs do 5,000 damage when touched). ** Whenever the bloon gets near the exit, he spawns 10 portals in 4 sides (3 portals for horizontal, 2 portals for vertical) that is composed of different types of monkeys and reinforcements which takes no footprint, spawns a groups of 5 every 5 seconds and lasts for 30 seconds, while the portals lasts 20 seconds, and the cooldown is 120 seconds, and when the tower is sold with this upgrade, the portals disappear and the specialized monkeys and reinforcements still appears until it is expired: Note: You only have one Doctor Strange at a time! Path 2 Secrecy Monocle ($600) Allows the Magician to detect and pop Camo bloons. Magical Blow ($1,200) The basic magic attack it blows that pops many bloons doing 7 pierce in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius. Box Dispenser ($4,000) * Description: "MOAB-Class Bloons gets trapped in the box and leaves starlike blades and fires when tapped or clicked." * Details: When a single MOAB-Class Bloon gets inside the box, it attacks using a automatic chainsaw to damage MOAB-Classes doing 7 damage every 3 seconds, and adds +1 starlike blades per 20 damage dealt, and maximum of 20 starlike blades can be stored. Starlike blades are fired when it tapped/clicked in the tower selection screen, and does 50 pierce and 5 damage in a homing attack. MOAB-Classes inside the box lasts 15 seconds. Game of Cards ($20,000) Ability: It choses 2 cards that boosts everything in the game and every strike, up to 3, can be replaced. It has a following bonuses: Cooldown is 90 seconds. Extreme Cards ($65,000) Ability adds more cards, maximum of 3 cards can be holded and 2x the bonuses. Ability cooldown reduced to 60 seconds. Path 3 Faster Spellcasting ($850) Increases attack speed to 6.5 seconds. Even Faster Spellcasting ($1,125) Increases attack speed to 5.7 seconds. Bird Orbiter ($3,500) * Description: "These birds orbit their tower and blow back any bloons they hit and every round, it launches a bird up to 5 birds can be having per tower." * Details: Every round, it launches a bird that uses wings that flies and blows away by 15% up to 30 non-MOAB-Class bloons. Up to 5 birds can be having per tower and all 5 birds that orbit the tower identical to Glaive Lord upgrade of Boomerang Monkey and birds orbit the range of the 0/0/2 Dart Monkey. Birds disappears when the tower is sold with this upgrade. Cyber-Eagle ($7,500) * Description: "Spawns a cybernetic eagle every 60 seconds for more bloon annihilating power." * Details: The bird's wings blows away by 30% up to 50 bloons and can affect MOAB-Classes and pops 2 layers identical to Radadactyl. Every 60 seconds, it spawns an cybernetic eagle that attacks using the beak which does 3 pierce and 2 damage and can pop any type of bloon in a melee attack at the attack speed of a unupgraded Ninja Monkey. Every 8 seconds, it tackles using claws to grab up to 10 bloons or a single MOAB-Class Bloon, and throws bloons back by 7.5%-12% and after knocking back, it does 5 damage and creates a shockwave that is equivalent to the 0/0/0 Ice Monkey attack range that deals 3 damage and 15 pierce. The eagle also flies and pursues bloons, which is the movement speed of a blue Bloon. The eagle lasts 30 seconds. This still appears until it is expired when the tower sold with this upgrade. Terror Vulture ($40,000) * Description: "Congratulations on spending tens of thousands bloons on this futuristic vulture. Overkill isn't in its vocabulary." * Details: The eagle turns into a futuristic vulture that attacks using the beak which does 6 pierce and 4 damage and can pop any type of bloon in a melee attack at the attack speed of a 1/0/0 Ninja Monkey, and an addition to grab using claws up to 15 bloons or 2 MOAB-Class Bloons, and throws bloons back by 10%-15% that thrown two times and after knocking back, it does 10 damage and create a shockwave that is equivalent to the 0/0/1 Ice Monkey attack range that deals 6 damage and 30 pierce. The movement speed is increased to a Green Bloon. Trivia * The 5/0/0 upgrade is the reference to the superhero of the same name in Marvel Comics, as well as Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers